1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface, and, more particularly, to a dual pointing device and method using a user input interface based on three-dimensional (3-D) motion and touch sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, methods and devices of user input interfacing, motion-based input interfaces and touch-based input interfaces exist as independent interface devices.
In particular, a user input interface based on a user's hand motion in a space allows a user to move a pointing device using shoulder and arm muscles, which are suitable to human motion, i.e., producing a great force over an extended range of area, rather than to fine movement within a space-limed area, in which case, however, an error may be generated in moving a pointing to a target position if a moving distance is short, for example, when an object is placed within a short distance, or when a fine movement within a space-limed area is required, for example, when the size of a target is very small.
Meanwhile, an input interface using a touch pad allows a user to use a thumb, thereby enables relatively fine, precise pointing. However, since the input interface of this type has a relatively small size, suggesting that a range of moving space is limited, the user needs to scroll the touch pad several times in order to move the pointer to a distant target position. Thus, the pointing efficiency may deteriorate when the pointer is moved to a distant area.